


When Science Meets A Soviet Man

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Language, M/M, Omegaverse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Valery thought his life wouldn't work being an omega, until he went to Chernobyl





	When Science Meets A Soviet Man

Valery woke up, looked at the time and grumbled when he heard the phone "hello?" "Valery Legasov?" "yes" "there's been an accident at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant" "how bad is it?" asked Valery rubbing his eyes "I don't know, there's been a fire, supposed to be put out, the system control tank exploded" "and the core?" "we wanted them to continue a path of water." Valery got the information about how much of the numbers ranged and how bad the fire got, he packed his bag and suitcase, he grabbed a bottle and saw his cat staring "don't give me that look" he ruffled the cat's ears "I have to take these, you know I go into heat, and god knows there's more alphas at that board meeting than omegas." the cat rubbed her ears on his chest.

He entered the board, it wasn't a shock that powerful alphas would be there even some of the guards stared. He went in the meeting and felt a twist in his stomach from how many alphas were there, he stared at a young female who was a beta and was shocked 'when did they allow betas, let alone females to be exact?' he thought.  
they sat down, he sat next to the beta and an alpha who looked at him, Valery swallowed at the alpha named Boris who kept looking at Valery and thought to himself how much of a scent he's giving off, but nobody seems to care, but him. He knew the particular smell wasn't normal heat but hasn’t mated in years. Boris knew, but was thinking it was something else. 

"apologizing, to our friends, apologizing to our enemies. Our power comes from the perception of our power. Do you understand the damage this has done, do you understand what's at stake, Boris?" said Gorbachev, who glared at the board members even Boris who looked at the higher alpha. "Professor Legasov, will deliver our briefing" Valery stood up wincing, Boris kept an eye on him not wanting to give away how much the scent took on Boris "there is some good news," said Valery looking at Gorbachev nervously, since Gorbachev has great enough power to take him like a weak omega "the air drops are working to douse the fire, there’s been a reduction in radionuclide emissions, but the fire will not be extinguished for at least another two weeks" Gorbachev looked hoping for a better answer "there's also an additional problem, nuclear fuel doesn't turn cold simply because it is not on fire in fact the temperature will likely rise as a result of the blanket of sand we dropped, the iranium will melt the sand creating a kind of lava which will begin to melt down through the shield below" said Valery "you have made lava?" asked Gorbachev looking at Valery, "I..I anticipated this, I believe there was time to reinforce this lower concrete pad before the lava reached the earth and contaminated the groundwater but as it turned out I was worried about the wrong thing, it was my understanding that these large water tanks under the reactor were essentially empty this is Ulana Khomyuk of the Belarusian Institute, thanks to her insight we are now aware that the tanks are in fact full" "of water, why is that a problem professor?" asked Gorbachev, Ulana stood up giving the alphas a snarl except for Valery when he looked at her "when the lava enters these tanks it will instantly superheat and vaporize approximately seven thousand cubic meters of water causing a significant thermal explosion" "how significant?" asked Gorbachev "we used to meet between two and four megatons everything within a thirty kilometer radius will be completely destroyed including the three remaining reactors at Chernobyl the entirety of the radioactive material in all of the cause will be ejected at force and dispersed by a massive shockwave which will extend approximately 200 kilometers and likely be fatal to the entire population of Kiev as well as a portion of Minsk the release of radiation will be severe and will impact all of Soviet Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, as well as Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Romania, and most of East Germany" Ulana sat back down, the men had wide eyes at what Ulana said "what do you mean, impact?" asked a nervous Gorbachev "for much of the area a nearly permanent disruption of the food and water supply steep increase in the rates of cancer and birth defects, I don't know how many deaths there will be but many for Belarus and the Ukraine impact means completely uninhabitable for a minimum of 100 years" said Valery

Gorbachev didn't know what to say "there are more than 50 million people living in Belarus and Ukraine" "60, yes" the higher alpha glared at Valery who corrected him "and how long before this happens?" Gorbachev stared at Valery, he started to whimper from heat that he gave off "approximately 48 to 72 hours" everyone looked at Gorbachev "but, we may have a solution we can pump the water from the tanks unfortunately the tanks are sealed shut by a sluice gate and the gate can only be opened manually from within the duct system itself, so we need to find three plant workers who know the facility well enough to enter the basement here find their way through all these stock trades get to the sluice gate valve here and give us the access we need to pump out the tanks of course we will need your permission" Valery looked "my permission for what?" "the water in these ducts the level of radioactive contamination" said Valery "they'll likely be dead in a week" Ulana looked at him giving a nervous look "we're asking for your permission to kill three men" Valery knew it was stupid to say that, all gave him a look saying they wanted to strangle him even Gorbachev was taken back by the words "comrade Magaso, all victories inevitably come at a cost."

After the alphas and beta left, Boris looked at Valery 'this is going to be a fucked up experience.'

After what happened on the helicopter with Boris threatening to throw him off a damn helicopter for going against his orders, Valery had gotten nervous around him "comrade Legaslov!" he  
turned to face the alpha peering over him "y..yes comrade Shcherbina?" Boris took one sniff of his scent and wanted it "I wanted to apologize for my actions on the helicopter, I was out of turn" Valery let out a breath, "that is alright, it was my fault to question an alpha in the first place" Valery quickly walked away leaving Boris looking at the soldiers staring "for an omega, he does know when to voice his opinion."

Ever since they've been near Chernobyl, they started to wear worker uniforms due to the radiation and graphite on the ground, "where is comrade Legasov!" the soldier pointed "said he was in the trailer, sir" he nodded and walked in. "comrade? he saw a light in the bathroom, "comrade get out of the bathroom" Valery didn't answer "what are you doing in there, comrade?" he opened the door and showed him "just some pills I take" Boris felt guilty making him get out of the bathroom when he needed medicine to not go into heat "I did not know you had to take them for your age comrade" Valery looked at the alpha "it’s alright, you can call me Valery not comrade" Boris shrugged "we need to go outside to inspect something about the helicopters around the radiation." Valery looked at him.

With the helicopter crises, none of them got anywhere to obtain the graphite, but getting men to do it and Valery didn't want to expose and kill people, he didn't like only living for five more years and others who might be younger than him die young.  
He sat at the bar "you alright, comrade Legasov?" said Boris "not really comrade, we had just gotten young men killed because of me" he smirked "it could be worse" "how?" Valery drank "you're right, nothing about it is alright" he smelled the omega, he wanted that smell on him, he wanted to claim him but stopped, he was old enough not to do that to an omega "why do they not listen to me?" Boris looked "they don't listen to me, because I'm an omega who does SCIENCE, but they'll listen to you Boris, because you're a damn alpha that will get an award" Boris never saw him like this, even with them working together for a few months now "they do listen to you, they're just fucking alpha pricks who want money, hide secrets, and omegas to have in" Boris paused looking at Valery "I'm sorry comrade, about that comment" he shook his head "no need for apology, I have experinced it before" Boris looked, he wanted the omega to trust him and have him know how much he wants him "come and take a stroll with me, comrade Legasov."

They walked in the park, "tell me about yourself?" Valery got nervous and wincing grabbing his abdomen "you alright?" "yes, just a heat coming in, not as painful when I first started it" "what makes it so different when you start?" asked Boris "well, when you first start, you aren't used to it, as the age goes you are used to it" "how did it trigger, did you have a lover that triggered it?" he nodded "I did have a mate, an alpha, we met in my college years at the university, we got married" he smirked "but after he found out we were expecting a pup, he left me" "what happened to the pup then?" he looked down "I was too young, and raised her for a few months till I realized I wasn't fully ready" he took out a photo "she's 20 now, she lives with my cousin, wanted her to live with family" he nodded "does she know you?" "of course, I visit her every few weeks." "do you have a room at the hotel?" he shook his head.

They got back, "you should stay in my room for the time being Valery" he swallowed "UM, alright." Boris laid on the bed "can you not look, just don’t like it when alphas look" he smirked, after he got his clothes off Boris looked licking his lips "for an omega, you have a lot of freckles" Valery blushed looking away. After Boris took off his clothes Valery looked and Boris smelled his scent which made him moan, "I am sorry comrade Shcherbina, I do not usually stare" "it's alright." They laid in the bed, Boris heard Valery squirm and made Boris guilty for making him in heat so quickly "Valery?" he put an arm on his shoulder "please, I want" "you want me to do what Valery?" Valery pulled boris on top of him "I want you to fuck me Boris, please, I want to be held by you" Boris stared "alright, I don't want to hurt you" "you won't, I just need" Boris shushed him gently and started to move his hands on his shoulders. Valery felt Boris' body go on top of him "are you ready, Valery?" he nodded "alright." he started to move into Valery making him moan, "faster, please" he moved faster making him come hard in Valery "I want you to" Boris understood and began to knot him and mark him "do you want me to continue comrade Legasov?" he shook his head "we need to get dressed, need to be on the next flight to the meeting."


End file.
